1. Technical Field
The invention relates to devices used for deep suturing or laparoscopic suturing in which there is distance between the hand that moves the needle and the place to be sutured. The invention is a hand held device whose needle slot is adapted for different size needles and is designed to grip the needle so that it may pass through tissue (flesh) and be captured. All this is done by a single movement of the fingers holding the device.
There is no such mechanism used for the atraumatic surgical needles which are present in the market and currently in use.
The invention aims to solve the following technical problems: In current conditions of deep suturing or laparoscopic suturing, needles are not fixed in a needle slot. So the needle totters, especially if they are thin. This makes it difficult to find the target to be sutured, creating a risk that the needle may accidentally fall. Moreover, currently used devices that move the needle and that fix the needle are separately controlled. This may cause distraction for a surgeon in performing difficult operations. The invention will perform both movements (i.e., moving the needle and fixing the needle) at the same time, making it easier to manipulate the needle. This will limit the risk of distraction and tottering, and will speed up the operation.
Accordingly, the invention is realized in the form of a remote control mechanism with a needle slot adapted for various size needles that tighlty fixes the needle, thereby preventing thin needles from tottering in the slot, and allowing the needle to pass through tissue (flesh) and then be captured and released with a single hand movement (i.e., a single push of a surgeon's thumb).